Music is often classified by genres, such as pop/rock, classical, folk, blues, country, and the like. Also, different versions of the same song are often recorded by different artists, and even the same artist may record variations of their own songs over the span of their career, such as, for example by performing a solo as a duet and performing an instrumentally accompanied song a cappella. While some music genres, such as pop/rock, have fewer different versions of the same song other genres lend themselves to having multiple versions. For example, genres that include predominantly older works, such as classic rock, “oldies” music, folk music, and classical music, often have identical portions of a work recorded by many different artists. For example, three different orchestras each conducted by a different conductor can each have its performance of Beethoven's Sixth Symphony recorded, resulting in three inherently unique versions of that symphony. However, because each performance is unique, a simple search for Beethoven's Sixth Symphony, either in a music store or in an online Internet library, will list three separate entries. Unfortunately, without knowing anything more than the title of the work, a person cannot easily ascertain the differences between the three recordings without listening to all three songs individually, which may not be convenient for a shopper who must either sample a small portion of the recording or purchase the entire recording prior to listening. In the case of sampling a portion of the recordings, the small sampling of each work may be insufficient to discern the differences and may not sample the portion of the music that the listener is particularly interested in isolating.